


Knock next time

by bloo_writer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and catra are barely in it though, Crack, F/F, I just want them to be happy, I love the horde kids, They ALL Deserve Happiness, and adora has it rn, but she's not with them so...., chaos is gonna come, let them be happy, the princess alliance shares one brain cell, wrote this cause my last post was angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: “Is everyone here?” Glimmer asked Bow as they moved around her room to cover and close her windows.“Yeah, I think so.”“K then, we have a very important matter to discuss and remember we can not tell ANYONE.” Everyone nodded as Glimmer took a deep breath. “Then it’s time to get to planning.”On cue, Bow removes the sheet covering a board with one word, ‘Catradora.’orthe princess alliance attempts to set up Catra with Adora but their already together





	Knock next time

“Is everyone here?” Glimmer asked Bow as they moved around her room to cover and close her windows.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“K then, we have a very important matter to discuss and remember we can not tell ANYONE.” Everyone nodded as Glimmer took a deep breath. “Then it’s time to get to planning.”

On cue, Bow removes the sheet covering a board with one word, ‘Catradora.’

“I say Glimmer teleports the two into a room and we keep them there till they admit they like each,” Mermista says, barely with a second thought.

“It’s quick and easy. We can’t possibly mess it up,” Frost added with a shrug.

“nO,” Perfuma and Sea Hawk practically screeched at the same time.

“It has to be roMANTIC,” Sea Hawk yelled while Perfuma happily clapped in agreement. Mermista rolled her eyes at that while Glimmer held up her index finger to her lips.

“Then stick some rose petals or something in the room,” Mermista retorted.

“Or we can bring them to a garden,” Perfuma suggested.

“AND SET IT ON FIRE.”

“NO,” Everyone shouted while Sea Hawk frowned. A long pause filled with thought followed.

“Maybe a party?” Bow offered, “We could all pretend to be busy with something, then it’ll leave Adora and Catra alone.”

“Kinda already happened with Princess Prom…” Frosta replied warily.

“Yeah sorry Bow I think we’re all partied out,” Glimmer put a hand on his shoulder.

“Eh it’s fine you guys make a good point.”

They continued to brainstorm ideas that either was good but too complicated, easy but not romantic or had to do with explosions and fire (“IT REPRESENTS THEIR BURNING LOVE FOR EACH OTHER”).

“Uh we could try asking the Horde kids for help,” Perfuma told everyone.

“Ask our help for what exactly?” Everyone turned to the voice to find Lonnie with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. Rogelio and Kyle stood quiet but equally confused right next to her.

Glimmer decided to ignore the question, “How’d you get in?” 

“You left your door slightly open and we heard people yelling about abduction, flowers, and fire. It Piqued our interest. Wait, hold up, Catradora?!” Lonnie and the Horde kids couldn’t help but snicker. “Is that seriously your ship name for Catra and Adora?”

“Yep,” Bow replied.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Mermista asked.

“Well Adora’s name should go first,” Kyle answered easily, Rogelio nodded his head in agreement.

“What why?” Glimmer and the others were even more confused.

“‘Cause she’s top so their Adatra,” Lonnie rolled her eyes like that was the most obvious thing in the world. “But I guess Catradora has a better ring to it.”

“You mean she would be not she is,” Frosta tried to correct.

“N-no….” Kyle started to sweat stressed with everyone talking to him.

“They’re together duh,” Lonnie said exasperatedly.

“...”

“NO WAY.”

Lonnie just shrugged, “see for yourself they’re probably in thei- Adora’s room.”

Kyle tried to add “W-WAIT KNOCK FIR-” but all the nonbelievers ran to Adora’s room without even hearing him. “Why do I even try?” 

They all shoved the door open to Adora’s room without even thinking (Bow could have sworn he heard a lock break). Everyone’s faces immediately turned red.

The three ex-horde soldiers were still in GIimmer’s room and can hear two familiar voices shout “WHAT THE SHI-” cut off by several other voices screaming (although they weren’t sure if it was out of excitement or not).

“I tried to warn them,” Kyle muttered under his breath.

Another scream followed, “_KYLE_ YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM TO KNOCK!”

"WHY'D YOU ASK KYLE OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"... I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really quick thing I had to write cause idk I just needed to. But hey maybe people will finally listen to kyle. Probably not... eh it was worth a shot.


End file.
